


【带卡】Come As You Are

by atticus_Q



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticus_Q/pseuds/atticus_Q
Summary: 算是个第一章的小尾巴，本来应该分到第一章的，但是当时写完前面那些就放出去了。一点糖吧，下次进入正经剧情了。





	1. 木叶村剪辑师和酒吧老板的故事

从带土的角度看过去，只能看到吧台前一个轮廓好看的背影。陆陆续续有男人过去跟他搭讪，都无功而返。  
“老大，看上他了？”旁边的伙计纷纷起哄  
“看起来眼生，怕是今天是第一次来，老板要不要试试？”  
“试试呗试试呗，长得还挺好看的。”  
“要给他下点药玩玩吗？老大”周围的人不停怂恿着。  
带土稍微起了一点兴趣，拿了一杯酒走上前去。  
“我可以请你喝杯酒吗？”带土斜靠在吧台边上，向他发出了邀请，在看到对方的脸的时候却愣了一下。  
“带土？”那人发出了问句，虽然并无什么疑问的味道在里面。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
这个人是，卡卡西。  
“这不是很显然吗？”卡卡西笑着耸了耸肩，“来找个伴儿。”  
带土有点像被噎住了，在他仅存的印象中，卡卡西是个高傲又冷淡的天才，从小就是“别人家的孩子”，他根本没法把记忆中那个闪耀的小白团子和现在坐在Gay吧一脸自然地说出“找个伴儿”的青年人联系在一起。  
“怎么？被吓到了？”卡卡西眼里带着一丝戏谑，“不然我请你喝酒吧。”  
带土并没惊讶多久，面对邀请跟卡卡西一样耸了耸肩，“不用，我请客。”  
两个人各怀个的心思喝着酒，聊着分开以后的事，问问工作生活，带土只含糊着说做点生意，卡卡西反而分外坦诚：父亲在他小学毕业的时候意外去世了，后来就磕磕绊绊的，之前在公司上班，后来觉得没意思就辞职了，平时随便找点事情做，加上他爸留下的钱也够生活。说这话的时候卡卡西垂下眼帘避开了带土的视线，眉眼间带上了一点沉郁，带土也体谅地微微转了转头，发生这样的事也着实，太捉弄人了，毕竟那时他一直以为卡卡西以后一定会当个科学家或者从事其他什么看上去就厉害又高尚的工作。也没过多伤怀，卡卡西轻松地挑开了话题，只闲聊着一些琐事，喝着酒。喝酒的时候带土并没有打算延续开始的计划把他拐上床，毕竟是曾经的同学，多少有点下不了口，但是计划赶不上变化，他没想到卡卡西竟然主动邀请了他。  
“我开车送你回去吧。”看着夜色渐深，酒也喝得差不多了，带土想着也该回去了，礼貌地表示顺路送他回去。  
“喝酒开车不怕出事？”卡卡西笑着放下了酒杯。  
“又没喝多少，行了吧。”这句话倒是实话，两个人喝酒的兴致都不太高，又是喝的啤酒，这时候都清醒得很。（注：不可以酒驾，喝多少也不可以啊啊啊！）  
“行吧行吧，反正我家也不远。”卡卡西跟着带土出了门。  
走到车前的时候，卡卡西挑了挑眉毛，“这车不错啊。”  
带土只接了句还行吧，也没多说话就上车了。  
卡卡西告诉了带土地址，的确是不远，就在酒吧附近的一个旧的居民区，两三公里，开车几分钟就到了。  
“还住在原来的地方？”  
“是啊，也不太想换房子。”  
带土只以为是卡卡西经济窘迫的托辞，含糊地不再提房子的事  
到了小区门口，卡卡西侧头朝带土笑了笑，  
“要不要上去坐坐？”这句话放在平时只是一句客套话，但是卡卡西说得很认真。带土转过身看着他，月光照进车里，把他的轮廓勾得分外动人。  
“真的请我上去啊？”带土状似不在意地咧了咧嘴。  
“真的哟。”卡卡西把手搭到带土肩上，轻轻地摁了摁，示意他下车，然后转身跨出了车门。  
带土的喉结动了动，僵坐在车里，刚刚那只手的触感还停留在他身上，喉咙里像起了火一样。正在他愣神的时候，这边的车门开了。  
“想什么呢？”卡卡西站在车门外，脸上还是那一副轻松的笑容。  
“卡卡西，你可想好了。”带土望向卡卡西的眼睛，那里还是波澜不惊的一片黑色。  
本以为的沉默并没有到来，卡卡西脸上的笑意加深了一层，毫不犹豫地回答了他  
“想好了哟。“  
闻言带土也不再多说，两个人都是成年人了，心知肚明这种在酒吧相遇又一起回家的戏码过后必然会发生什么。既然卡卡西有这个胆子发出邀请，那他也不怯于接下来。  
动作利索地锁了车，跟着卡卡西往小区里走。一个很老的小区了，路边的灯都不太亮了，有的还一闪一闪地像在苟延残喘。两人一前一后地走着，带土盯着卡卡西的背影，今天他穿着简单的白衬衫和牛仔裤，衬衫在小臂的地方挽起来，有种禁欲又诱人的气质。  
到了楼下，卡卡西拍了拍手，楼道的灯亮了，楼梯扶手还是老旧的瓷砖铺的，昏暗的灯光下散发着年代感，带土略微有点感概，真是上了年纪的房子啊。  
“上去吧，三楼。”似乎看出来带土的感慨，卡卡西想着又补了一句，“放心吧，房子里面被我装修过，没那么旧。”  
卡卡西说得没错，虽然大门还是老式的房门外隔着铁栅栏的款式，开门之后却像是穿越了一样。墙壁，吊灯，家具，都是重新置办过的样子，干净又整洁。带土打量着这个屋子，不算小，一大一小两个卧室，小的卧室被改成了书房，厨房，餐厅，客厅，阳台，浴室，都谈不上逼仄。  
“还满意吗？这房子，”卡卡西从厨房里拿了盒红豆糕出来，“吃点红豆糕吗？”  
“对我的体力这么没信心？“带土调笑着看向卡卡西  
“嘁“卡卡西发出了一声嗤笑，”有信心，行了吧。不吃我放旁边了。“  
他弯下腰把红豆糕放到茶几上的时候，带土明显看到他的耳朵有点发红，生出了一点恶趣味，凑近了卡卡西，一只手按在卡卡西肩上把他往怀里拉，一只手伸向牛仔裤，不怀好意地揉捏着挺翘的臀部。  
“晚上哥哥包管让你爽哦。”怀里的人呼吸明显加重了，但是也没示弱，推开带土一脸玩味地看着他，“哟，想在上面啊？”卡卡西歪了歪头。  
“我擦” 不会吧，带土心想，卡卡西要是个纯1就好玩了。  
“逗你玩的，去洗澡吧。”看到带土紧张起来的表情，像是扳回了一局一样。卡卡西笑着拍了拍带土的肩膀把他往浴室推。  
等到带土进了浴室，卡卡西整了整被揉皱的衬衫，解开了一颗扣子，坐到了沙发上，收起了笑容。他侧耳听着水声，盯着虚空中的一点不知道在想什么。听见水声消失了，才起身敲了敲浴室的门，“架子上的睡衣是我刚刚放进去的，你凑合着穿吧。”  
抬头看了看架子上，的确是一套看起来挺新的睡衣，翻了翻发现内衣居然也给准备好了。  
这家伙，是有洁癖吗？带土心里嘟囔了一下，还是动作很快地穿好一副出去了，发现卡卡西就站在浴室门旁边等他。  
“你去洗澡？”带土侧身让他过去。  
“我稍微冲一下吧，白天洗过一次”顿了一下，“你去卧室待着吗？主卧那边，我带你过去”  
卡卡西微微低了低头，往卧室走。  
进了卧室，带土坐在床边盯着卡卡西在柜子里找着换洗衣服的背影，喉咙里一股热气升起来，伸手一捞把他压到了床上。  
“白天洗过了就不洗了”带土凑到卡卡西耳边说道，直接上手解着衬衫的扣子。卡卡西轻笑了一声，“行啊。”边拍开了带土胡乱解着扣子的手，“我自己脱。”  
带土也当真收了解衬衫的手，让卡卡西自己弄，但是也没消停，伸手去拉牛仔裤的拉链，卡卡西配合地抬了抬腰，让带土顺利地把牛仔裤连着内裤一起扒拉了下来。  
“这么猴急啊？”卡卡西解衬衫的手还没停下，这件衣服的纽扣有点小，不太好解。这副衣衫半解的样子反倒让带土心里越发起火，一只手抚上卡卡西的性器撸动着。  
“操”卡卡西吸了口气，加快了解扣子的速度。等衬衫解开，带土放开了卡卡西的小家伙，探头到他胸口吸着小肉粒，两只手不安分地在卡卡西身上游走。  
“带土，”卡卡西的声音染上了情欲的色彩，他平常说话听起来冷淡又疏离，这时候就听起来分外诱人。  
“嗯？”带土含混不清地应着。  
“起来，我拿东西。”带土稍微抬起来一点，卡卡西动作很快地滑了出去，探手到床头柜拿了一管润滑剂和套子丢给了带土。  
带土掂了掂润滑剂，差不多用了一半，不明意味地抬头看了看卡卡西，卡卡西回敬了一个挑眉。带土没说话，低头扭开了盖子往手心里挤了一些，用膝盖分开了卡卡西的腿。  
“把腿张开点。”带土有点烦躁起来，卡卡西听话地分开了腿，自己慢慢撸着已经站起来的小兄弟。  
带土抹匀了润滑剂，在穴口摁了摁就毫不留情地挤了进去。潦草地做着扩张，伸进三根手指的时候可以明显感觉到后穴的抗拒。往前列腺的地方快速地捅着，不出所料地感受到后面慢慢放松了下来，吮吸着粗暴地抽插着的手指。  
“卡卡西，你后面可真够骚的，这么干都出这么多水。跟多少人做过了，嗯？”带土突然重重地按了一下前列腺，卡卡西措手不及地呻吟了一声，眯着眼睛看向带土，明显地带了点火气。  
“手法这么熟练，不知道你跟多少人做过？”  
“哦？是不少，要我给你数数吗？”不等卡卡西回答，带土抽出了手指，直接把肉棒插了进去。  
“啊！”卡卡西惊喘了一声，双手推着带土，“你他妈，戴套。”（注：不戴套是不对的。大家记得要戴套）  
“放心吧，没病。”带土把卡卡西的手摁在枕头上，不管三七二十一地操干起来。  
“含着我的玩意舒服吗？”带土直视着卡卡西的眼睛  
“操，闭嘴。”  
并不需要回答，身体证明着一切。卡卡西不自觉地抬着腰迎合着带土，喉咙深处模模糊糊地发出像猫咪一样挠得人心痒的声音，后穴里的软肉紧紧地吸着带土，发出情色的水声。带土放开了卡卡西的双手，把卡卡西抱了起来，体位的变化让肉棒插得更深了，卡卡西情不自禁地收缩着后穴，渴求着对方。  
“大晚上去gay吧找操可真饥渴啊，”带土附在卡卡西耳边说道，“自己动。”  
卡卡西把手撑在带土肩上，一上一下让带土的性器在身体内部摩擦。  
“今天不是我，是不是这时候你就含着别人的鸡巴在这里动啊？”带土重重地把卡卡西往下摁，一边往上顶着自己的肉棒。  
“上我废话这么多干嘛？查户口吗？不操就滚。”尽管喘着断断续续地说出这句话很没威慑力，但是还是让带土有点惊讶。  
其实不只是有点，在他和卡卡西相识的那些年里，他好像从来都是只能让自己看到耀眼背影的存在，虽然有点毒舌和傲娇，但是也从来克制而优雅。他也从来没见到过现在这样的卡卡西，跪坐在自己身上，骂着脏话的，被情欲填满的卡卡西。  
“操啊，为什么不操“带土冷笑了一声，“老子今天不操到你哭着求我射算我输。”  
“拭目以待”  
带土把卡卡西摁到床上，把腿拉开，摁着大腿根部加速抽插起来。  
“  
深陷在情欲里的卡卡西让带土着迷，他断断续续地在呻吟和喘息中说着像“带土肏得我好舒服”“我不行了”啊..啊，带土，” “深一点，嗯..操我，啊..啊”的骚话，一边带土也逼着他回答“是谁的大肉棒在操他？”这样羞耻的问题，把他的手拉到两个人的连接处，把他逼得哭出来，带着哭腔哽咽着回答。  
卡卡西叫床的声音很好听，刺激得带土越加卖力。他们始终开着灯，带土着迷地盯着那张在情欲中带上与平时不同光彩的脸，看着因为自己而充满泪水的眼睛，他感到兴奋。他狠命地拉开卡卡西的腿，又顶了进去。之前卡卡西已经射过两次了，带土只顾着顶弄后面的穴口，前面也任由他去，要到高潮的时候让他自己撸动着射了出来。他求着他不要了，摇着头拒绝，银色的发丝在枕头上扫过，发端已经被汗水打湿了，显得更加情色。  
卡卡西知道他的求饶这么地让人更想要侵犯他吗？带土想，他手上动作却没有停，就着插入的姿势把卡卡西抱下了床。  
“不行了？可是我还没射呢。”这句话刺激到了卡卡西，他的肠肉不自觉地绞紧了。  
“带土，不要了，求你”  
根本没有理会卡卡西，带土抱着他边走边进入着他，这样的姿势进得很深，几乎让卡卡西的呻吟都变了调，他想要挣脱，但是带土好像故意戏弄他一样，把他抱起来，又稍微松手让重力使他又把带土的肉棒含进更深的地方。带土把他摁在墙上，卡卡西腿软得几乎站不住，伸手在墙上摸索着想要找到支撑。带土一手掐着他的腰让他不至于摔倒，一边拉开他的一条腿，方便操干。带土的支撑只能堪堪让他不倒下，他已经被操透了，只能仰着脖子断断续续地呻吟。带土凑上来舔舐着他的脖子，像只小狗一样啃咬着他的喉结，一边含混不清地问他“卡卡西，你知道你现在什么样子吗？真是他妈的让人想干死你。”这个姿势进入得很深，带土大力抽插了几下，很快射了出来。  
射完之后他放开了卡卡西，没有了支撑点卡卡西腿一软靠着墙往下滑，一下跪坐在地上。带土看着他低垂着的脑袋，满是红痕的身体和急促的呼吸，只感觉心满意足。他拿脚踢了踢卡卡西，“要我帮你去清洗一下吗？”卡卡西摆了摆手，艰难地开了口，“你睡吧，我自己去。”带土也没有多说，打一炮的人互相之间这样关心未免显得惺惺作态，卡卡西也没有那么脆弱。带土转身坐到床上，将要躺下的时候突然想起来了一样问他  
“你留人过夜吗？不想让我睡这儿我就走”  
“你睡吧”卡卡西加重了语气，靠着墙姿势别扭地往外挪。  
听到哗哗的水声响起之后，带土才放心地睡过去。

第二天带土是被阳光给刺醒的，醒的时候还没有反应过来自己是在哪儿，下意识地摸了摸床边，没人，才晃晃悠悠地意识到自己是在卡卡西家里。磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，卧室的门就开了，卡卡西进来了。带土放肆地打量着他，他今天还是穿着和昨天款式差不多的白衬衫，似乎因为有点热，解开了第一颗扣子，露出了一点引人遐想的锁骨和覆盖在上面的痕迹，下身是条米色的休闲裤，衬得他整个人也温和起来，然而这时候带土什么也没穿。  
“你昨天的衣服在浴室打湿了点水，我给你拿去晾着了，还是暂时穿我的吧，你穿睡衣还是平常的衣服？”卡卡西靠在门口问他。  
带土在床上摸了一下，发现昨天的睡衣已经被糟蹋得不能穿了。他把睡衣拎给卡卡西看，表示他只能换一套了。卡卡西叹了口气，只好走到衣柜前给他找衣服，扔了一件短袖和一条短裤给他，他们两身高差不太多，但是卡卡西骨架小一些，偏瘦，带土就显得壮实，所幸这两件都还比较宽松，带土穿着也觉得还行。  
“出来吃饭吧。”卡卡西招呼他出去。桌上放着两碗粥，还有包子馒头。带土在桌子一边坐下，桌上的东西还冒着热气。  
“你几点醒的？”  
“九点多吧，没醒多久，就出去买了个早餐。”  
“你昨天没在卧室睡觉？”带土冷不丁问了一下，卡卡西一下收不住惊讶的表情看着他，但是很快又收敛了表情  
“是啊，昨天不知道谁在床上四仰八叉的还叫都叫不醒，我除了去书房睡还能怎样？”  
“行吧行吧，是我错了。”带土举手投降。  
“你不去上班吗？”带土挑开了话题，但是说完就想抽自己一巴掌，昨天卡卡西才说了从公司辞职了。  
“首先，今天是周六，正常上班族也不会今天上班。其次，我平时只是接接活儿，不用上班打卡。”  
“那你是在接什么活？”尽管知道刚久别重逢就直接问人家私事着实不太礼貌，但是带土就是不管不顾地想要知道。  
“搞剪辑，就接点剪pv和活动视频的活儿”意料之外的坦诚。  
看着带土惊讶的表情，卡卡西好心解释了一下  
“我高中就对剪辑比较感兴趣，当时剪过一些视频，也算是有点粉丝吧。后来也断断续续在做，之前当个副业，现在重心往这边偏而已。”  
行吧，带土心里嘀咕着，埋头喝粥。  
“你待会去哪儿？”卡卡西先一步喝完了粥，抬头问他。  
这是要赶人吗？带土心里有点不舒服。  
“回去吧，等衣服干了”  
“行啊，我出去看看衣服晒干了没。”  
外面太阳正大，带土心知肚明衣服在浴室沾上的那点水怕是早干了，快速刨完了稀饭起身往阳台走。卡卡西已经把衣服取下来了，在上面四处摸着看还有没有没干的地方。  
“对了，我晾衣服的时候把兜里的东西都拿出来放茶几上了，你看看有没有丢啥。”卡卡西把衣服丢给他，“已经全干了。”  
带土接过去换了衣服，把茶几上的东西胡乱收了，往门口走。卡卡西跟着他到了门口，笑了笑  
“那我就不送了啊，慢走。”  
“这么急着赶我走啊？”带土站在门口皮笑肉不笑地说道  
卡卡西欲言又止地看着他，最终还是没说出什么话。  
“行，那我走了，拜拜。”带土扯了扯嘴角，下了楼。  
啪嗒的关门声毫不留情地响起。

下了楼带土才发现，两个人居然都没留什么联系方式。算了，带土想着上了车，往酒吧的地方去了。  
带土万万没想到的是，他竟然又在酒吧看到了卡卡西。  
晚上十点  
卡卡西顶着那头耀眼的白毛坐在吧台前，还是那个位置，还是有不少人上去搭讪，不过这次他留了一个人，看背影身材不错，黑色头发，看起来两人相谈甚欢。带土突然心头有点火起，拿了一杯酒就往卡卡西那边走。  
“哟，好久不见，卡卡西。”带土把酒往吧台上一放，用力地按了按卡卡西的肩膀。  
“是啊，真是好久不见。”卡卡西风轻云淡地回了过去。  
“不好意思我跟他有点事情，能麻烦您回避一下吗？”带土客气又不容置疑地向那个黑发男人下了逐客令。那人虽然一副不想离开的样子，但是出于礼貌还是微微点点头走了。  
“你想干什么啊？“卡卡西脸上倒也没显出来猎物被别人赶走了的生气之类的表情  
“想干你啊。”带土站在他面前，一脸冰冷地看着他。  
“那不好意思，今天不想奉陪。慢走不送。”  
带土危险地眯起了眼睛  
“哦？不想奉陪，那大晚上的来这里干嘛？还是昨天晚上没让你爽到？我记得你可是哭着求我操你的。”  
“我来聊聊天不行吗？”卡卡西一脸无辜“至于昨天晚上，我有吗？抱歉记性不太好。”  
“那我帮你回忆一下好了。”带土扯着卡卡西就要往外走。  
卡卡西啪地一下拍开了他的手  
“你有毛病吗今天？”  
“那你今天来是干嘛？”带土冲着卡卡西吼  
卡卡西没说话，他沉默地看着带土的眼睛，半晌，轻轻说了一句  
“行啊，去你家“


	2. 酒吧老板和酒吧老板娘的故事

带土下车把卡卡西从车里拉出来，扯着他往电梯口走。一进门带土就毫不客气地把人摁到墙上开始撕扯他的嘴唇和衣服，他感觉到卡卡西起反应了，探手解开了他的裤链揉弄着。  
“去，去洗澡。”卡卡西喘着气单手往外推着带土。  
“好啊，一起洗。”  
然而带土没能如愿，卡卡西以意想不到的速度在带土面前关上了浴室门，警告他不许进来不然让他下辈子都没办法上他。带土愤怒地踹了两下门，最终意识到这是自己家，停止了损毁自己财产的行为。  
所幸卡卡西洗澡的速度非常之快，很快就衣装整齐地出来并一把把带土塞了进去，重复了一遍一模一样的威胁，只是条件变了，让他好好洗澡。  
卡卡西靠在了沙发上，一颗一颗地开始解衬衫的扣子，动作很慢，手也很稳，好像在完成一件大事。等到带土裹着浴袍出来的时候，他已经解完了，衬衫只虚虚地盖在他身上，看起来非常美味。  
带土一把扯开了浴袍就往卡卡西身上扑，像只小狗一样在他身上舔过来舔过去。卡卡西也很配合地伸手撸动着带土的东西。  
“去卧室？”卡卡西享受着带土的服务，懒洋洋地问他。  
沙发上空间不大，带土觉着的确有点逼仄，就拉着卡卡西歪歪扭扭往卧室走。  
“你属狗吗这么黏人？”卡卡西微微挣扎抗议着跟个橡皮泥一样黏在他身上的带土  
带土含含糊糊地也不知道说了什么，行动上毫无变化。  
“放手啊”卡卡西有点无奈  
“不放”这下带土倒是说得清楚  
“不放啊”卡卡西拖长了声音，“放了有奖励怎么样？”  
带土很快就知道了奖励的内容。  
卡卡西跪在他双腿之间，含着小带土，颇有耐心地用舌头扫荡着各处。口腔温暖又湿润，带土情不自禁地扯住卡卡西的头发想去往更深的地方。  
“唔..”卡卡西发出了一点抗议的声音，抬头瞪了一眼带土。明明嘴里含着他的东西还一脸嫌弃的神情，带土竟然觉得此时的卡卡西还有那么一点可爱，他的想法诚实地反应到了小带土身上  
他更硬了。  
卡卡西潦草地扫荡了几下就退了出来，擦了擦嘴角的液体，朝带土笑了笑。  
带土晕晕乎乎地也冲他笑了，这种感觉，是觉得有点温情吗？  
他接下来的动作也温柔了许多，保持着两浅一深的节奏，射了一次之后就抱着卡卡西，在床上安静地躺着。  
“卡卡西，你以后不要去酒吧了好不好？”  
话一出口，带土就恨不得再次抽自己一巴掌。多年没见的小学同学，才上了两次床，就一副男朋友的样子要求别人不去酒吧，这得多大脸啊。他有点畏缩地想松开抱着卡卡西的手，但是卡卡西的反应出乎他的意料，他靠紧了他，舒服地蹭了蹭，回答他  
“好“  
心脏好像有人在里面放烟花  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”  
卡卡西抬头对着他笑了  
“不过，带土”他看着他的眼睛，  
“你是以什么身份说这句话的呢？”  
好像突然又有人在脑子里放了炸弹，一下子脑袋变成了浆糊。  
“酒吧老板？”  
“那我是老板娘咯？”

带土死也没想到，他的酒吧这么快地多了一个老板娘。  
事后带土想，那时候自己为什么问了个这样蠢的问题。为什么呢？  
是因为小时候那个留给自己骄傲背影的人，十几年来一直没有走出自己的心吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是个第一章的小尾巴，本来应该分到第一章的，但是当时写完前面那些就放出去了。一点糖吧，下次进入正经剧情了。


	3. 酒吧小老板和大型黑毛犬的故事

“哟，卡卡西，今天过来玩啊？”一个明明长得还挺帅，却留着一头灰色杀马特头发的青年笑嘻嘻地把手搭在卡卡西肩上，冲着他挤眉弄眼，“怎么，事儿办完了？”  
这话本来是没什么问题的，带土和卡卡西的确一起出去办事了，只是卡卡西现在脸上还残留着红晕，走路的姿势明显有点不对劲，一看就知道刚刚打完一炮。  
卡卡西吊着一双死鱼眼看着他，“飞段，你不想被带土宰了的话，滚远点。”  
“哟哟，小美人发脾气了。”飞段嬉笑着跳开了，“阿飞怎么还没来？”  
卡卡西懒得理他，自顾自地往酒吧楼上走。  
“喂喂，角都你拉我干什么。”飞段在他身后还跳来跳去地想去拽他，被身旁毛发浓密的大叔拦住了，给他使了个眼色。转头发现带土回来了，正站在酒吧门口冷冷地盯着他  
“有个点被条子抄了，你们两个带人过去查。”说完这句话带土脸色不善地上楼去了，留下两个一脸懵逼的人在原地，跟在带土身后的白绝只好赶上去给两人讲述情况，一边对着带土的背影翻了个大白眼。

卡卡西自从和带土在一起后也经常到酒吧来玩，说是来玩，其实也基本不搭理除带土以外的任何人。虽然酒吧那几个主要员工能叫出个七七八八，像迪达拉，飞段，角都都算认识，除了鼬会给个好脸色，其他人都是一副冷冷的厌倦的样子。  
带土料到卡卡西不会在楼下多待，直接上了楼。酒吧楼上的布置类似于宾馆，设计得方便客人取乐的同时隐蔽身份。带土拐进了员工通道一直走到最尽头的房间，果不其然卡卡西在那里，坐在床沿紧蹙着眉头，周身萦绕着烦躁的气息。看到带土进来了，他站起身来扯了下嘴角笑了笑，朝他点点头说，“你回来了那我就先回家了。”  
“飞段惹你生气了？还是酒吧的事？有时候管得严了就暂时停一段时间就行，不知道是哪个傻逼去举报了，我帮你处理好。“  
“没，别瞎想，就是回家干点事。”  
“你刚刚就一直心不在焉的，想什么呢？我陪你回去。”  
“我回我家，你晚上过来接我就行，你这边不还有事吗？”卡卡西的眉头拧得更深了。  
“那你回去干什么啊？就待在这儿不行？”  
“之前不是跟你说了吗？我有个别人委托的视频还没弄完，再不交稿子我得付违约金了。”卡卡西稍微顺了顺气，稍微软和了一下，冲带土微微笑了下。  
带土明显吃软不吃硬，看卡卡西放软了，带土哼哼唧唧地算是答应了。  
“行，酒吧那事我会处理好的，你别担心啊”  
听到酒吧，卡卡西又皱了皱眉，转身说了再见就走了。

从窗口看着卡卡西出了酒吧，带土下了楼，发现飞段和角都还在酒吧里待着，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，带土一下气不打一处来  
“你们两个是废物吗？刚刚不是叫你们出去查吗？“  
“哟，刚刚送给小情人的酒吧就被抄了真是遗憾呢。“飞段一副不怕死的样子咧着嘴，看着带土的脸色逐渐变黑，终于被角都拉出去了。  
真是  
带土抓了抓脑袋往吧台的地方走，白天酒吧没有人，正好清净，可以一个人坐在那里消解一下郁闷。  
他和卡卡西已经交往了一年了，两人唧唧歪歪地日子也过得挺好。前些日子带土想着卡卡西也没什么稳定工作，最开始说想送一套房子给他，正好两人搬出去一起住，不用一天住卡卡西家一天跑带土家的，但是不论带土怎样费尽了口舌，卡卡西都不同意。理由很简单  
他不想搬。  
这下真是把带土气得够呛，闹了半天总算想开了，照顾卡卡西的自尊心是一个，二来这是他爸留下来的房子，也想留个念想，不搬就不搬吧。  
带土大老板于是集合下属群策群力，得亏鼬出了个主意，说是让卡卡西来带土名下的另一家酒吧挂个名，当个挂名老板，名正言顺地送钱给他不说，两人白天待一起的时间也多了。本以为说服卡卡西会避免不了再吵一架，没想到的是尽管卡卡西还是一副冷淡的样子，却爽快地答应了  
这事办得好，带土顺带也提拔了一把鼬。只是没高兴多久，卡卡西还没去酒吧那边晃悠几天，就有警察上门查抄，卡卡西当即没什么表示，过了两天脸色越变越难看，带土真是心头火起。酒吧里的勾当大家都心知肚明，也不是严打期间，没人举报谁上门来搞事。喝了两杯酒，带土放下杯子准备回家，一个电话打了过来。

“喂？琳？”带土的脸上化开了笑意  
“你下周回国？好，那我到时候来机场接你。”  
对面的人说着也带上了笑意，连带着带土的怒火也消解了。  
“行，那你待会把航班号发给我啊，回来请你去吃唐轩。“  
说笑了几句，两人结束了对话。带土带着一脸愉悦到了卡卡西家门口，特别温柔地敲了敲门。  
可惜门内的卡卡西没有回应他的这份温柔，连敲几下都没人来开门。  
“卡卡西！开门！”可怜的带土只好转而愤怒地捶门，这下终于听到门内的人趿拉着拖鞋来开门的声音。  
“你在干什么啊不给我开门。”带土明明觉得自己很生气地申诉了，面对着他的卡卡西看着他却笑了，眼神活像看一个大傻子，还带着一点，宠溺？  
“好了进来吧，刚刚戴着耳机在剪视频，没听到你敲门。别站在门口了。”  
带土嘟囔着跟着卡卡西进了门，卡卡西无奈地看着还在心怀不满地嘟囔着的恋人，转头从冰箱里拿了红豆糕拿给他，“你先吃着吧，我进去剪视频了。”  
“……”带土没有伸手接，甚至把手背到了背后，那个怨念的眼神活像一个旧社会被抛弃的小媳妇。  
红豆糕在半空中悬停了半分钟，卡卡西认输了，把红豆糕放到茶几上，往书房走。  
“进来看电影吗？我用来剪辑的。“  
他的身后立刻多了一只大型黑毛犬，还不忘拿着刚刚被放弃的红豆糕。


	4. 黑帮少爷和木叶村剪辑师的故事

“因为我喜欢追寻着那个人的自己。”

电影的最后一句台词落幕之后，卡卡西扭头看向带土，发现他已经睡着了，嘴角还带着点红豆糕的残渣，看起来像个天真的大孩子。卡卡西叹了一口气，伸手在他唇边擦了擦，起身把电影给关了。  
“带土，醒醒！”卡卡西凑到他耳边恶趣味地大声喊着，果不其然带土一个激灵就醒了。  
“什么嘛”带土一脸心有余悸的表情瞪着他，边抱怨边揉了揉眼睛。  
“看个电影都能睡着，不容易啊”卡卡西撇了撇嘴，“我剪视频了，你去做饭去。”  
“视频是你老婆吗天天围着他转”带土揉着眼睛出去了  
卡卡西冲着他心不甘情不愿的背影笑了，“你是我老婆，视频不是行了吧”  
“你才是我老婆”带土都走到门外了还不忘回个嘴。卡卡西也坐到转椅上打开了pr和ae开始工作。

带土的手艺虽然没卡卡西好，但胜在速度快，三下两下炒好了胡萝卜茄子什么的盖上米做了个焖饭，放在电饭煲里煮，还没走到书房门口就听到卡卡西拖长了声音问他  
“又做的焖饭？”  
“我做个饭你还嫌弃我。”  
“行行行不嫌弃”卡卡西保存了工程文件起身往厨房走，“我去炒两个菜。”  
好说歹说两人总算吃上了饭。虽说焖饭操作简单，但是味道还不错，桌上摆了两小碟菜，看上去也像个样，不然两个中年男人相对而坐刨着饭的场景，怎么看都有点晚景凄凉的意思。  
“待会你干啥？”卡卡西率先放下了饭碗，靠在椅背上懒懒地问着对面给自己添了第三碗饭的恋人，看着他包着一嘴饭正要说出少儿不宜的回答时率先补充了一句，“今晚我要赶工，自己睡大屋去啊。”  
看着带土那一脸委屈的表情，卡卡西顿时感觉头痛了起来  
“我说，今天早上才做过了，你就不怕哪天精尽…“人亡两字还没说出来，对面就理直气壮地冲他说了一句  
“死在你身上不也挺好的“  
“不好“卡卡西翻了个小小的白眼，”我这几天有个大的剪辑的单子要接，要跟客户去洽谈的，我还不想路都走不了，一边玩去，碗你洗了啊，你吃饭太慢了，我进去了。“  
一串话之后卡卡西只留给他了一个翩然而去的背影  
……

“喂，卡卡西”带土洗好碗走到书房门口喊他  
“嗯？怎么了？”卡卡西盯着电脑心不在焉地回答  
“那个，“  
带土看着卡卡西的专注的侧脸张了张口  
要怎么说跟他讲呢，琳的事情。  
琳要回来了我隔几天去接机？  
不不不那有什么好讲的，不如我就不讲了？  
不行万一他多想怎么办，我和琳一清二白的就是小时候鬼迷心窍喜欢过她而已，不不不，不是鬼迷心窍。  
带土在门口陷入沉思大概半分钟后，卡卡西的反射弧终于成功把带土的那句“那个”传递到了大脑，他转过头来发现门口站着一脸苦大仇深地思考着的恋人，于是他重复了一遍之前的疑问句  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
带土心中正进行着激烈的心理斗争，这一下可把他吓得够呛。  
“啊？！什么？”  
卡卡西挑了挑眉，“不是你要跟我说啥？没事我继续干活了啊”  
“没啥没啥，就是叫你一声”带土松了一口气，摆摆手转身出去了

刚踏出书房一步电话铃声就响了，带土吓得一个激灵，拿起来一看不是琳的顿觉心里一颗大石头落地。  
“喂，老祖宗，啥事啊？”带土把自己放倒在沙发上听着对面苍老的声音  
“现在过去？这都大晚上的了，有什么事明天说呗。“带土有一搭没一搭地敲着沙发，望着书房盘算着今晚上要怎么诱拐房间里的人，奈何电话对面意外地强硬，咬定了让他立刻过去，带土磨蹭了好一会儿只好爬起来找了外套准备走  
“去哪儿啊这么晚了？“卡卡西听到动静出来了  
“我老祖宗让我过去，说是有事，真是的，大晚上的折腾人。估计今晚上回不来了“  
卡卡西收敛了笑容，“我开车送你过去？“  
“你就在家呗。“  
“我开车送你吧，要是你晚上趁我不备去天上人间这种地方怎么办？“卡卡西淡淡地开着玩笑，拿了外套不容拒绝地和带土一起出门了。

路上没花多少时间就把带土送到了，在一个稍微靠近城区边缘的别墅区，叮嘱了注意安全之后带土就径直往小区里走了，他一直没有回头，也没有看见卡卡西坐在驾驶座上，看着他逐渐远去的眼神。  
带土  
卡卡西靠在驾驶座上，闭上了眼，好像带土下车这个举动抽走了他全身的力气。他安静地坐了几分钟，最终还是开车走了。

后面几天带土好像消失了一样，手机上发了两条消息说是有急事，就再也没出现过。卡卡西连发几条消息也石沉大海，只能说多亏他是个沉得住气的人，收到报平安的一条简短回信之后也没再说什么，忙着鼓捣他的电脑去了。

带土这几天是的确很忙，跟着黑绝白绝四处跑，去交接那些斑口中的家族核心业务。问老头子为什么突然掐这个点把这么多东西交给他呢，斑也只淡淡地表示自己时日无多，正巧黑绝最近也从外面回来了，干脆就把事情都交接了，免得突然有一天嗝屁了还什么都没交待。带土忙得几天后收到琳的短信，才突然想起，今天下午要去接机！带土吓得一个激灵从床上蹦起来，找了套看上去还不错的衣服套上，开了车往机场狂飙。所幸上天比较眷顾他，飞机晚点了，还有十几分钟留给他匀匀气。带土气定神闲地到旁边的花店买了束花，在接机口等着琳的到来。

一个小时后，两人已经一起坐在唐轩，熟门熟路地开始点菜。  
“它还是上了不少新菜诶，你有吃过吗？”  
“水平都在线，但是还是觉得以前那些菜好吃。”  
琳微微地笑了，勾上了几道经典的菜，把菜单递给带土，“你点几道吧。”  
上菜了两人一边吃饭一边有一搭没一搭地聊着，虽说一年没见，但是对方也没太大变化，也就询问一下现状，聊聊过去的事情。琳倒了倒在国外学医的苦水，带土安静地听着，恍然间时间好像回到了十年前，两人一起聊天的青春。  
聊着聊着琳开始询问带土的近况，带土想了想，除了和卡卡西在一起了之外，似乎生活也没有太大变化，索性也就说了跟以前差不太多。  
“那你还开着酒吧呢？“  
“嘛，算是吧。“带土稍微有点不好意思。琳从前去过几次酒吧来找他，正巧也是晚上，酒吧里的糜烂场景被她看得一清二楚，尤其是上楼找他的时候，不少人在走廊就开始动手动脚，那个场景不可谓不刺激，对一路穿过他们的琳的冲击可想而知，后来带土就修了一条员工通道避开了走廊，不过琳后来也很少来了。  
“什么时候别开了吧，找点其他事情做做？“  
带土挠了挠脑袋，心虚地转开了话题，“这不老祖宗丢给我的事吗，以后再说吧。琳你今天住哪儿啊，你的房子打扫了吗一年没回来该积灰了“  
琳叹了口气，“行吧，你自己看着办就好。房子的话我之前联系了家政阿姨去打扫了，还能住。“  
两人晃晃悠悠吃完了饭，带土送琳回了家，吭哧吭哧抬了行李上去就告辞了。这下去哪儿呢，带土想着不如去卡卡西家里吧，前几天紧要的事情都做了，剩下的拖两天也没啥事。沉浸在美妙幻想之中的带土立刻开车往卡卡西家的方向去了，只是可惜现实无情地打了他的脸。  
进到那个破旧的小区的时候，带土特意抬头看了看他家的灯，书房的灯还亮着，隐隐约约有个人影在里面。卡卡西在家就好，怕不是又在剪视频。  
带土汲取了上次的教训，使劲儿敲了敲门，把大铁门敲得哐啷哐啷响，然而门内就是没有懒散的拖鞋声响起。  
“卡卡西！“带土有点心慌了，这是怎么了还不来开门，在门口开始大声喊起来，然而门内还是没有回应。带土掏出手机给卡卡西打了电话，嘟嘟地响着，终于在挂断前一刻，接通了。  
“喂，卡卡西，你在家吗？你在干嘛？“带土慌慌张张地问他。  
对面的回答声异常冷淡  
“在，我来开门。“  
带土的脑子还没有转过来为什么他这么长时间听不到敲门声却能听到电话铃响，门就开了。

“今天带小女友去吃饭了？”卡卡西一脸云淡风轻地笑着问他，点亮了手机屏幕，上面正是他和琳一起吃饭的照片，看起来真像一对神仙眷侣。“约会开心吗？“卡卡西扫了他一眼，没等带土回答就要关门。  
带土一怔，没能控制得住自己的脸部肌肉，脸上完全是一副偷情被抓个现行的表情，还好声带不辜负带土的期望及时出声。  
“不是，就是琳回来了我请她吃顿饭。我跟琳能有什么呀？我们进去说，进去说。”带土心里真是叫苦不迭，恨不得抽自己两耳光，看卡卡西关门的架势赶忙卡在门口堆着笑看向他  
“哟，我怎么记得某人小时候就跟在琳屁股后面跑呢，天天琳过去琳过来的，去找她呗，回来干嘛，慢走不送！”卡卡西手上用了力看起来是真要关门。  
眼看着自己要被判决死刑，带土一下使尽了力气把门给掰开，压着卡卡西好歹是进了屋，堆着笑跟他解释。  
“我们真的没啥，真的。我发誓。“  
卡卡西头也没回往书房走，懒得回应他什么话。带土眼疾手快地冲到卡卡西前面挡住了书房的门，  
“不是，卡卡西你相信我。不然你问琳好不好，我现在就给她打电话“  
卡卡西黑着脸夺下了带土正在拨号的手机。  
“行了！  
“谅琳也不可能看上你，就我一个人眼瞎。“  
“是啊是啊，我眼光好就行。“得了赦令带土终于松了一口气，来之前满脑子的绮念也全被搅和没了，乖乖地跟着卡卡西蹭到书房看他做剪辑。  
“卡卡西“  
“嗯？“冷淡还没消下去  
“你今天怎么来唐轩吃饭啊？“话一出口带土顿觉不妙，要是卡卡西回他”怎么，被我看到你和琳一起吃饭不开心了？“之类的话自己可怎么回。  
“今天和客户去商谈单子，请我去唐轩吃饭。“客观地陈述了事实，带土的心落地了，没扯到琳就好。  
“那你现在在剪这个单子？”  
“没呢，素材都没给我，我在剪amv。”  
一听到不是工作，带土立刻来了精神，可惜卡卡西就像背后长了眼睛，立刻补了一句  
“今晚你要是敢跟我睡一张床，以后你就别想进这门了。”  
这不公平！！！你这是束缚二十一世纪好青年的不人道的行为！  
然而带土没敢把这句话吼出来，只能充满怨念地看着卡卡西和他的视频老婆相亲相爱，一边心里盘算着怎样和视频抢老公，不，老婆。

今晚不行是吧，那我们明天见！

带土脸上露出了老谋深算的笑容。


End file.
